The Devil's Favourites
by SrbijaViet
Summary: This is my first story, so it might suck. This is kinda based on history, so if I get anything wrong, lemme know. THANZ!   BTW- no pairings...SRY!


1. Russia

It was a dark Monday, like any other winter day in The North. The deathly cold blizzard whipped at the young Russian mercilessly, and even though he was dressed for the weather, he was extremely cold.

"_I always wanted to live somewhere warm...somewhere where my people will never suffer the cold..."_ thought the poor boy. He continued to trudge through the thick snow, helpless and alone, or at least that's what he thought.

It had been at least an hour and the Russian boy had not eaten since he had left to go look for...The boy suddenly did not remember! He just wanted to be warm and full from wonderful food and in a nice warm bed to sleep in. He fell into the snow: he could not take it anymore. The Russian was tired, and hungry, and cold. The boy would do anything, literally ANYTHING, to get out of this hell. He even considered death.

"Hey, do you want any help?"

An old man loomed over the Russian's helpless body, with a hand outstretched.

"Ugh...Leave me alone..." moaned the boy.

"Surely you'd rather be alive and strong!"

"NO! I'd rather die and get away from this cold hell!"

"You're just saying that because you feel sorry for yourself! I can tell you are!"

The little boy looked up, shocked. Nobody knew that secret.

"Get up Russia, and I will show you how you can be the most powerful country in the world."

Even though the old man was convincing, Russia wasn't sure if the old man was telling the truth. After all, the old man could be another hostile country.

"How can I trust you?" yelled the boy, "After all, you could be another country, wanting my land. Well guess what, you old creep! You're not going to have any of it!"

Russia stood up. He didn't care about anything anymore, just his land and his people.

"_I'm probably about to face my death," _Russia thought,_" But I won't let anyone take anything from me without a fight!" _

Instead of fighting, the old man just laughed.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK IS SO DAMN FUNNY, UGLY!" roared the boy.

"Oh, nothing," replied the old man, "I'm no country, and I defiantly not going to fight you. I like you anyway. You don't give in easily. I just want to help you become strong. Isn't that what you want, Russia?"

The boy thought. It _was_ what he wanted, because he knew that he could find a warm place to live for the rest of his life, but he knew he needed power to be able to do that.

"Take my hand, and you'll never have to suffer this again."

Little Russia took the man's hand, and they left.

_Russia never knew that he feel into the Devil's trap. After a few years, the old man (a.k.a-the Devil) disappeared, or at least that's what Russia thought. He had taken over most of Russia's mind, leaving Russia thirsty for blood. Russia didn't even know that the Devil had lied to him. Russia never broke from his curse until 1989, when the Soviet Union collapsed._

2. Germany

A man in dirty, ripped clothes walked through the streets. He was humiliated: most of his people were jobless and he looked in really bad shape, compared to the other countries. He finally found an empty, dark alley, and sat on the littered ground.

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself out aloud, "If this continues, surely someone would take advantage of this and take me prisoner..."

He looked at the giant hole in his dirtied shoe. He heaved a huge sigh, trying to prevent tears from trickling down his cheek.

"_I'm not going to last long," _the man finally decided.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked a voice.

The man looked up, only to see another man with a bushy moustache.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself!" said the moustached man." I'm Adolf, Adolf Hitler. And you are?"

"I'm Germany..." answered the poor man.

"YOU? Germany? But that's impossible! The Germany I know is strong, powerful, and is never for once a poor man," exclaimed Adolf.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Adolf, but I am Germany. Did you not hear the news? My people are jobless, and I can do nothing about it!"

"No, Germany! That's not true! Let me help you..."

Adolf gave Germany his hand, but Germany gently slapped it away.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can trust you. You know, you could be a spy..."

"How could I? I am a GERMAN, and I want to help my country!" exclaimed Adolf.

"Ok, but there's got to be some sort of catch," murmured Germany.

"Well, of course," answered Adolf, "Life is full of them anyway. Germany, I have to be your boss. Otherwise, how can I help you become powerful? Please, that's all I ask of you, Germany."

"But you know I can guarantee you a win..."

Germany thought for a moment and looked up at Adolf, seeing his hand outstretched once again.

"_He means well, but what if he tries to trick me? Well l, only one way to find out!"_

Germany took Adolf's hand, and he heaved Germany up.

"I'm proud, Germany! You have made the right choice," commented Adolf.

_Germany never realized the mistake he made. Adolf WAS the Devi. He never even knew what was to happen, until it was too late, when he was ordered to attack Poland's place. Germany then realized that he had just started a war, but he denied that it was Hitler's fault until he mysteriously disappeared of the face of Earth. Thanks to the Devil, this is most likely why Germany now is, and forever will be, a cautious, scary man._

3. Asia

Nine children were playing Hide-and-Seek in the forest: seven boys and two girls. The oldest boy was It.

"...nine, ten! Ready or not, here I come!" he yelled.

He searched high and low, in every thinkable place. Up in the trees, and behind fallen trunks. Minutes later, he found one of the youngest of the group.

"HA! I found you, Lil Big North!"

The little girl moaned,"Oh, that's not fair! You peaked!"

"What proof do you have?" asked the tall boy.

"Well... umm...FINE! You got me... Let's go look for the others!"

The boy and girl giggled as they ran off.

It has been well over an hour, but the two were still looking for the youngest of all of them: Lil South. It was getting dark.

"Do you think someone kidnapped Lil South, China?" asked the smallest boy.

"I don't know, South K, but it's a possibility...Come on, let's keep on looking."

They wandered around for a little bit more, but they were about to give up. The stars were starting to show in the sky.

"It's MY entire fault!" cried Lil Big North, "Lil South wanted me to hide with her, but I said that was stupid!"

The young girl cried, and a young woman in her early twenties appeared.

"Hey, what's wrong, children? Shouldn't you be at home?" the woman asked.

China explained everything.

"Oh my... you must be China, North Korea, South Korea, North Vietnam, Japan, Laos, Cambodia, and Mongolia! I think I might know where South Vietnam is," said the woman, "Come with me, quickly!"

The lady dashed off, but the young determined children followed her, desperate to find the youngest of them.

"Well, here she is..."

The tired children were overwhelmed to see South Vietnam safe and asleep beside the river.

_After that, the children became friends with the Devil, but not all of them. Only three of the nine didn't fall for the Devil's trick: South Korea, South Vietnam, and Japan. The rest became mere puppets to the Devil, and became, just like Russia, thirsty for blood. They still have not broken his curse, and it may be a while before that could happen._

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed my stories. If you want me to do another country, I'd be glad to, just as long as it makes sense to do so. Until then, see ya!-**__TheSouthViet_


End file.
